dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BIGBANG
Archivo:BigBang_anime.jpg ¿Big Bang? Big Bang (빅뱅) es una banda coreana de Hip-Hop y R&B compuesta por 5 miembros, cada uno contribuyendo en diferentes partes vocales o rapeadas. Carrera 'Pre-debut y formación (2006)' Antes de que Big Bang debutase, cada uno de los miembros había tenido éxito y fama en el sector del thumb|378pxentretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron en YG Entertainment cuando tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como GDYB. T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero underground, mientras Seungri fue el primero en presentarse en el show Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. El único que no era realmente conocido antes de debutar en Big Bang era Daesung, ya que lo descubrieron en una audición. Antes de su debut los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", pero al final se decidieron por Big Bang. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir de un documental de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano del 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut. Hicieron su debut en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la YG Family. 'Debut' Al principio, cuando debutaron, se les consideró la nueva cara de la YG Family, nombre que se le da a la red de la compañía YG Entertainment. A pesar de que su debut fue de alguna manera exitoso, no fue hasta cuando sacaron "Lies" que el grupo ganó popularidad. Big Bang ha sido notado no solo por su música sino también por su ropa y estilo, completamente a la moda, cosa que los hizo aún mas famosos en el proceso de su carrera. Ellos también componen y producen sus propias canciones. El primer single del grupo, "Bigbang", fue lanzado, y contenía las canciones "We Belong Together", "Nunmulppunin Babo" y "This Love". El segundo single, "Big Bang is V.I.P.", fue lanzado el septiembre vendiendo 21.000 copias y finalmente, superando 32.000 copias vendidas. Su tercer single "B I G B A N G 0 3" fue lanzado el noviembre y siguió el éxito de los singles previos, con ventas finales de casi 40.000 ejemplares. Más tarde, ese mismo año, se creó el fanclub oficial de la banda, V.I.P. A finales de diciembre de 2006, Big Bang realizó su primer concierto, The Real. ''Durante el siguiente mes, Big Bang lanzó su primer álbum, "Since 2007", vendiendo hasta 48.009. Integrantes Archivo:9800.png '''Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): '''SeungRi. G-Dragon. Taeyang. Daesung. T.O.P. '♥♥ G-Dragon ♥♥' Archivo:G-dragon.jpg '''Nombre artístico: 'G-Dragon (G-드래곤) Nombre real: '''Kwon Ji Yong (권지용) '''Posición: '''Líder, vocal rapero, compositor y productor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de agosto de 1988. Altura: 1'77 m. Peso: 54 kg. Grupo sanguíneo: A. Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor. '''Educación: Seoul Korean Traditional Arts Middle & High School. Especialidades: 'Bailar, beat boxing, componer, cantar, el Chino y el Inglés. '''Hobbies: ''Dibujar y escuchar música. Debut: DaeHanMinGook Hip Hop Flex (2001) Le gusta: La moda, actuar, cocinar, crispy donuts, los perros, los coches, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos y él mismo. Kwon Ji Yong es el líder de Big Bang y a menudo compone y produce el material del grupo. Es también un reconocido cantante-compositor en la industria musical de Korea. Su nombre artístico se origina de su primer nombre: la G de su nombre artístico viene de Ji, su primer nombre y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Desde el debut de la banda, ganó el premio "Songwritter award" en el 2007 MKMF. Su talento para componer hizo de Big Bang la unica "boy band" que tuviera a un miembro como productor después de Seo Taiji & Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud pisitiva y alegre. G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años junto con otro miembro de Big Bang Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchos colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. Ji Yong tiene también un álbum en solitario, sacado en 2009, llamado Heartbreaker. G-Dragon está también muy interesado en la moda. A pesar de que todo el grupo es considerado "fashionable", G-Dragon es especialmente galardonado por tener un gran sentido de la moda. Él puede ser visto vestido con gran variedad de colores, chaquetas, sombreros y todo tipo de accesorios. '♥ TaeYang ♥' Archivo:Taeyang.jpg Nombre artístico: '''TaeYang (태양) '''Nicknames: YB Taekwon (YB 태권), SOL Nombre real: Dong Young Bae (동영배) Posición: Vocal, bailarín y coreógrafo. Fecha de nacimiento: '''18 de mayo del 1988. '''Altura: 1'74 m. Peso: 56 kg. Grupo sanguíneo: AB. Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. Especialidades: '''Rapear, bailar, beat boxing, cantar y los idiomas (Chino y Japonés). '''Hobbies: '''La jardinería, escuchar música y ver la tele. '''Debut: '''YG Family 2nd Album (2002) '''Le gusta: La iglesia, el verano, la ropa, los videojuegos y el manga. Cantantes que admira: 'Justin, Omarion y Usher. Doung Young Bae comenzó como rapero en YG Entertainment a la edad de doce años y juntamente con G-Dragon formaban en dúo GDYB. Actualmente es el principal vocalista de Big Bang. Él es conocido por ser tímido, dulce, reflexivo y más sensible miembro de Big Bang. Él tenía miedo de las niñas cuando era más joven. Fue el primero en lanzar un álbum como solista, llamado HOT durante el verano de 2008 y tuvo su primer concierto en solitario. Durante el 2010, Taeyang sacó un nuevo álbum en solitario, ''Solar, del que hizo una versión deluxe y una versión internacional. ♥ T.O.P ♥' Archivo:T.O.P_Love.jpg '''Nombre artístico:' T.O.P Nombre real: '''Choi Seung Hyun (최승현) '''Nicknames: '''Tempo, Tabi. '''Posición: '''Rapero, beat boxer y compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''4 de noviembre del 1987. '''Altura: '''1'81 m. '''Peso: '''65 kg. '''Grupo sanguíneo: B. Educación: '''Seoul Art College. '''Especialidades: '''Rap, beat box, componer. '''Hobbies: '''Leer y la natación. '''Le gusta: '''Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Usher, Omarion, Jay-Z y B2K. T.O.P es el rapero de Big Bang juntamente con G-Dragon. Antes de ingresar a Big Bang, actuó en clubes como rapero, siendo conocido cono Tempo, y, finalmente, recibió el reconocimiento por ganar KBS's "Rap Battle" en el año 2003. Era conocido con el nombre Tempo. Fue en el drama coreano "I am Sam", donde impresiono a muchos con su actuación. También colaboro con Red Roc en el video musical "Hello" y también en el de "I am Sorry" con Sandara Park. El staff de YG lo llama Keun Seung Hyun, que significa "grande Seung Hyun", para distinguirlo del otro miembro de Big Bang también llamado Seung Hyun. También se ha aventurado como actor. TOP terminó de filmar su rol como el peleador de la escuela en el drama coreano "I am Sam", participó en un vídeo de Gummy y también colaboro con Red Roc en el video musical "Hello" y en el de "I am Sorry" con Sandara Park. T.O.P también actuó en el drama del año 2009 IRIS, y colaboró en el OST juntamente con otros miembros de Big Bang. ♥ DaeSung ♥' Archivo:DaeSung_Love.jpg '''Nombre artístico:' Daesung (대성) Nombre real: Kang Dae Sung (강대성) Posición:'' ''Vocalista. Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de abril del 1989. Altura: 1‘78 m. Peso: 62 kg. Educación: '''KyeongIn High School. '''Especialidad: Cantar. Le gusta: El rap, beat box, Doraemon Cantantes que admira: Usher, Omarion, Ne-Yo y Wheesung. Daesung fue descubierto por YG Entertainment en una audición y durante el pre-debut de Big Bang fue conocido como "el chico feo". Durante el tiempo de entrenamiento Daesung tuvo problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que empeoraron durante el otoño de 2006, y Daesung tuvo que estar bajo tratamiento antes del lanzamiento del segundo single de Big Bang. Gummy, miembro de YG Entertainment, que había tenido el mismo problema. En abril de 2007 Daesung decidió dejar la universidad para poder centrarse a tiempo completo en el grupo, pero expresó su deseo de poder pasar sus exámenes algún día en el futuro. En 2007 Daesung colaboró en el single digital "Ije, Oori" del cantante Nemo. Recientemente Daesung a lanzado su propio single llamado "Cotton Candy. '♥ SeungRi ♥' Archivo:Seungri_Love.jpg Nombre artístico: '''Seung Ri (승리) '''Nombre real: Lee Seung Hyun (이승현) Posición: '''Vocalista. '''Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de diciembre del 1990. Altura: 1‘76 m. Peso: 57 kg. Familia: Padres y una hermana pequeña. Especialidades: '''Cantar, bailar y las coreografías. '''Le gusta: Los idiomas extranjeros. Cantantes que admira: Justin Timberlake y Omarion. Ilhan Antes de debutar, Seungri era miembro del grupo de baile Ilhwan. En el verano del año 2005, Seungri apareció en el programa Battle Shinhwa, un show de televisión donde se intenta encontrar al segundo Shinhwa a través de audiciones. Durante el pre-debut de Big Bang, y en el capítulo trece de su documental, Seungri fue descartado y eliminado de Big Bang porqué sus dotes vocales no eran lo suficientemente impresionantes. Seungri, que no había perdido la esperanza, volvió y se plantó delante de YG para decirles que se iban a arrepentir, que él tenía muchas cosas que mostrar, consiguiendo así que lo volvieran a admitir. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' Since 2007 (Volume 1)''' #Intro #She Can’t Get Enough #Dirty Cash #Next Day (Daeum Nal, 다음날) (Seungri Solo)aeum , 다음날 ) ( Solo Seungri ) #BIG BOY(T.O.P Solo) #Shake It (Heundeureo, 흔들어)(Feat. Ji Eun)thumb|left|200px #Nunmulppunin Babo (A Fool's Only Tears (Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인 바보)) #My Girl(Taeyang Solo) #La-La-La #This Love"(G-Dragon Solo) #Useo Bonda (Try Smiling (Useo Bonda, 웃어본다)(Daesung Solo) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 21-Diciembre-2006 Remember (Volume 2)''' #Everybody Scream (Intro) (INTRO - 모두 다 소리쳐 Modu Da Sorichyeo) #Oh, Ah, Oh (오, 아, 오 O, A, O) #Sunset Glow (뷹은 노을 Byulkeun Noeul) #Sparkling Sparkling (반짝반짝 Banjjak Banjjak)thumb|left|200px #Strong Baby (Seungri Solo) #Wonderful #Foolish Love (멍청한 사랑 Meongcheonghan Sarang) #Day After Day (하루 하루 Haru Haru) (Acoustic Version) #Lies (거짓말 Geojitmal)(Remix) #Last Farewell (마지막 인사 Majimak Insa) (Remix) #Remember (Korean Version) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 05-Noviembre-2008 'Mini Albums' thumb|left|200px Always (Mini Album 1)''' #We Are Big Bang (Intro) #Lies (거짓말, Geojitmal) #Wrong Number (없는번호, Eoptneun Beonho) #Act Like Nothing's Wrong (아무렇지않은척, Amureochi Anheun Cheok) (T.O.P Solo) (Feat. 이은주(Lee Eun-ju)) #Oh Ma Baby #Always '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Agosto-2007 thumb|left|200px Hot Issue (Mini Album 2)''' #Hot Issue (Intro) #Fool (바보, Babo) #But I Love You (G-Dragon Solo) #I Don't Understand #Crazy Dog #Last Farewell (마지막인사Majimak Insa) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 22-Noviembre-2007 thumb|left|200px Stand Up (Mini Album 3)''' #Stand Up (Intro) #Day By Day (Haru Haru, 하루하루) #Heaven (Cheonguk, 천국) #A Good Man (Chakhan Saram, 착한사람) #Lady #Oh My Friend (Feat. No Brain) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''08-Agosto-2008 thumb|left|223px '''Tonight (Mini Album 4)' #Intro (Thank You & You) #Hands Up #Tonight #Somebody to Love #What is Right #Cafe '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '¿? '''Singles thumb|left|200px The First Single Album ('''1 single)' #Intro (Put Your Hands Up) #We Belong Together (ft. 박봄(Park Bom)) #눈물뿐인바보(Nunmulppunin Babo, A Fool's Only Tears) #This Love (G-Dragon Solo) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Agosto-2006 thumb|left|200px '''BigBang Is V.I.P (2 single)' #La La La #Ma Girl (Taeyang Solo) #V.I.P #La La La (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Septiembre-2006 thumb|left|201px '''B I G B A N G 0 3 (3 single)' #Victory (Intro) #Bigbang #Forever With You (featuring 2NE1's Park Bom) #Good Bye Baby #웃어본다(Useo Bonda, Try Smiling) (Daesung Solo) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''31-Noviembre-2006 'Discografia Japonesa 'Albums' Number 1 (Volume 1)''' #"Intro" #"Number 1" #"Make Love" #"Come Be My Lady" #"Haru Haru" #"With U" #"How Gee" #"Baby Baby"thumb|left|200px #"So Beautiful" #"Remember" #"Heaven" #"Everything" #"Always" #“Candle (Together Forever)" '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 28-Octubre-2008 Big Bang (Volume 2)''' #"Intro" #"Gara Gara Go!" (ガラガラGo!!) #"Bringing You Love" #"My Heaven" (Japanese version of 천국(Cheon-guk, Heaven)) #"Stay"thumb|left|200px #"Top of the World" #"Follow Me" #"Baby Baby" (Japanese version of 마지막인사(Majimak Insa, Last Farewell)) #"Emotion" #"Love Club" #"Always" (Japanese version of "Always") '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 19-Agosto-2009 'Mini Albums' For the World (Mini Album 1)''' #V.I.P. (Intro)(English Version) #Big Bang (English Version) #How Geethumb|left|200px #Lies (English Version of Geojitmal, 거짓말) #So Beautiful (English Version of Unknown Number, 없는번호) #La La La (English Version) #Together Forever (English Version of A Fool's Only Tears, Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인바보) #Always (English Version) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''04-Enero-2008 '''With U (Mini Album 2)''' #Gotta Be With U (Intro) #With U #Baby Baby Version of "Majimak Insa" ("마지막인사", "Last Farewell")thumb|left|200px #This Love (G-Dragon Solo)(English version) #Mad About You version of "Pabo" ("바보", "Fool") #We Belong Together (feat. Park Bom) (English version) #Shake It (Feat. Ji Eun) (English version of "Heundeureo" ("흔들어")] #Ma Girl (Tae Yang Solo) (Japanese version) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Mayo-2008 '''Let Me Hear Your Voice (Mini Album 3)thumb|200px #"声をきかせて(Koe wo Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice)" #"オラYeah! (Ora Yeah!)" #"声をきかせて(Koe wo Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice) -Club Mix- C Only Track" Fecha de lanzamiento: 04-Noviembre-2009 'Singles' My Heaven (1 single)''' ''Normal 'A' Versionthumb|200px'' #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" ''Normal 'B' Version'' #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"My Heaven (Club mix)" ''Normal 'C' Version'' #No. Title Lengththumb|200px #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"Candle(Michitomo remix)" ''Taiwan Limited Edition'' #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"Emotion (Club remix)" #"My Heaven Making (DVD)" 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''24-Junio-2009 thumb|left|200px 'ガラガラ GO!! (Korean Version) (2 single) ''Normal Edition'' #"ガラガラGo!! (Gara Gara Go!!)" #"Top Of the World" #"Stylish" #"So Beautiful" Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Julio-2009 thumb|left|184px Tell Me Goodbye (3 single)''' #Tell Me Goodbye #Hands Up #Tell Me Goodbye Remix '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 09-Junio-2010 thumb|left|185px Beautiful Hangover (4 single) #Beautiful Hangover #Somebody to Luv Fecha de lanzamiento: '25-Agosto-2010 'OST thumb|left|200px Friend, Our Legend OST #친구(Chingu, Our Legend) Pista núm.1 de 15. Cantanda por T.O.P & Taeyang, para el OST del drama Friend, Our Legend. thumb|left|180px Iris OST #Hallelujah Pista núm.4 de 17. Cantada por T.O.P, Taeyang, G-Dragon para el OST del drama IRIS. 'Colaboraciones / Comerciales' *Until Whenever (Global Warning Tour) – 16 de Enero de 2009 *Lotte Duty Free (Bi, Song Seung Hun, Park Yong Ha, Ji Sung, y Kang Ji Hwan, featuring Big Bang) y JYJ. *승리의 함성 (The Shouts Of Reds Part2) ft. Kim Yu Na (Hyundai Motor Company-Korea’s World Cup) *Uhm Jung Hwa ft T.O.P - D.I.S.C.O - 3 de Julio de 2008 *Uhm Jung Hwa ft G-Dragon - Party - 3 de Julio de 2008 Videografía thumb|left|294px|Big Bang - A Fool's Only Tearsthumb|right|294px|BIG BANG - Forever with you thumb|left|294px|BIG BANG - GARAGARAGO!! thumb|right|294px|Lies - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Haru Haru - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang De videoclips hay muchos mas que estos!! Galería De Fotos 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg|BIG BANG 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg|BIG BANG 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg|LOLLIPOP (Part2) 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg|BIG BANG 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107206634357_128936997151378_167915_6732427_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45750_134154536629624_128936997151378_168129_757597_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg|BIG BANG tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg|BIG BANG bbh.jpg|BIG BANG bigbangf.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang00324.jpg|BIG BANG ñ,´ñ.PNG|BIG BANG ij.PNG|BIG BANG 27711_1476138509869_1425924524_31329210_4834388_n.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg B i g - B a n g.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg bigbang_100923.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg big_bang_fila_new_1.jpg|Para Fila big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila bbv.jpg big_bang_lotte_dutty_cover.jpg big_bang_lotte_duty_3.jpg hgj.PNG 4ac35ef78fd5907e_bigbang_elle_1_preview.jpg jgk.PNG hjg.PNG mnet_win_16.jpg gdragon top.jpg a839b066af080988_04.jpg|G-Dragon & T.O.P para High High Album 0827bigbang5ut6.jpg tumblrlfbior2xwq1qdivfp.gif 0ef9620a20747abe_6.jpg 60131_1176122338692_1697121342_333106_7714648_n.jpg|g-dragon 98l.PNG 9809.PNG 54f.PNG Enlaces *Web Oficial - Big Bang *Web Oficial Big Bang Japón *http://www.facebook.com/BIGBANG 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial | Taeyang | Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop